Misconceptions
by LuvTro3Ladies
Summary: Heero loves Duo. Duo loves Heero. But they can't admit it to themselves or each other. Well, meet a strange girl named Cloawie! Pairings of Heero + Duo and Trowa + Quatre. Sappy story, really!
1. Default Chapter

Personally written by Sweet Mimi with the help of her crazy friends  
  
A/n: If you can tell me a title for this story.. I'll..Uh.. Honor you the next chapter! Any flames will be made fun of.. That's all. Continue!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own it, get it? We admit we're not talented enough to do so anyway, okay? Mmmm.. Maybe Nuriko is but. Never mind she's high on sugar and caffeine right now.. (dodges torn up Wufei doll flying over her head and Nuriko screaming 'Injustice! Where are my Duo and Heero underwear?!') But we do own Seiko, Zudi, and the detailed characters.  
  
Summery: Heero loves Duo. Duo loves Heero. But they can't admit it to themselves or each other. Duo dates girls and Heero. uh. is Heero. Heero gets heartbroken every time he sees Duo with someone else. Well, meet a strange girl named Cloawie! Pairings of Heero + Duo and Trowa + Quatre.  
  
(=^_^=) Happy Dude Kirby: On to the story! (=^_^=)   
  
Heero sat on the new aqua green couch Quatre just bought. He turned on his laptop and started typing.  
  
Trowa entered the room with the new puppy Quatre bought for their anniversary. The puppy was a mini terrier of the colors white mixed in with a bit of brown. The little dog followed Trowa around everywhere from the day it met him. Trowa walked into the kitchen, briefly nodding to Heero on the way.  
  
Something could be heard upstairs. Someone falling off the bed? Then the sounds of shuffling. And the water running. Someone tumbling down the stairs. No one bothered with the sound although it was heard.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!" A male voice screamed. The owner of it tipped over the last step causing him to make a muffled sound. Duo had one leg in his jeans and his shirt in his mouth.  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop. He allowed a little smile play on his lips before he turned back to his computer.  
  
Wufei, who had been awakened (from meditating) by the sound of someone's yelling, strolled down the stairs. Anger flashed before his mind, blinding Duo from his sight, which was at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Ahhya!" Wufei had tripped on Duo's loose pant leg and bumped his head on the railing of the stairs. His hand came up to rub his head as he stood up. "Baka [1]!" Wufei growled before punching Duo in the face.  
  
Heero twitched.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Duo scrunched up his face.  
  
"Justice!" Wufei said calmly (if that was possible) when he reached the door of the kitchen.  
  
Duo stuck his other leg into his black jeans and pulled on his striped black and red shirt. Too in a hurry to button it, he stepped on Trowa's dog's tail. "Ooops. Sorry." He apologized before making his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you!" He said as he grabbed the toast in Quatre's hand and he shot out the door.  
  
".... You're welcome." Quatre stared.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Duo hopped on his black motorcycle. He slipped on his dark helmet and kicked the brake up causing the machine to come to life.  
  
His motorcycle traveled through the crowded streets and to a store called "Anime Psychos".  
  
A girl was standing outside with her hand on her hips. She was a short, purple-haired girl with big violet friendly eyes and glasses. She wore all black clothing which today included a large t-shirt and jinko pants. A black bandana was tied around her head with a matching black apron with the store name and her name (Cloawie) written crudely over it with gel pens several times.  
  
"Iie [2], Duo! That's the 3rd time you're late this week!" She looked over her moon-shaped glasses and sighed. "Duo, when will you ever learn?"  
  
Duo glanced at his feet. "Gomen [3]! Gomen!" He looked back up at her, smiling. "Do you want a kiss to cheer up you day?"  
  
She laughed and ran into the store with Duo at her heels. trying to kiss her.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
[1] Baka = Idiot [2] Iie = No [3] Gomen = Sorry ***No, Duo doesn't like Cloawie.! It's a really close friend! Stop looking at me that way.. (Whimper) 


	2. Dedicated to

Thanks Kat V (acasiabloxton@cs.com)! See I told you I'll honor you with the next chapter! You get your own chapter!  
  
Anyway, my next (real) chapter won't come on for a while be cause I'm leaving and can't post anything up. Gomen!!!! 


End file.
